New Year
by MisaoO-Chan
Summary: Une autre détonation, caché par d'autres et par les cris de joie. Les lumières s'envolent et brillent, multicolores, pendant que mon corps s'écroule aux côtés du tien. Comment peut-on encore faire la fête et illuminer la nuit, alors que toi, tu t'éteins, allongé sur le bitume glacé? (Deathfic)


**Bonjour :D** Enfin plutôt bonsoir puisque je poste ceci à plus de 2h du mat'... x)

Voilà donc un petit OS pour le passage à l'année 2o13, qui est donc une deathfic... Le rapport entre les deux? ... Enfaite, une amie m'a mise au défi d'écrire une fic' **vraiment** déprimante sur le nouvel an, tout en me souhaitant une bonne année bien sûr... **T.T**Pourquoi monde cruel? J'ai déjà du mal à en lire, alors à en écrire une... Mais bon, un défi et un défi, et voici donc la toute première deathfic que j'ai écrit.

En espérant que vous ayez survécu à tout ce blabla inutile **.**, je vous souhaite une **bonne année**, et une **bonne lecture** :).

* * *

Une détonation, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Les lumières s'envolent et brillent, rendant multicolore la marre de liquide normalement rouge qui comment à t'entourer. Les cris de joies s'élèvent, tandis que le mien, tellement éloigné d'eux, me déchire de l'intérieur. Comment peut-on encore faire la fête et illuminer la nuit, alors que _toi_, tu t'éteins, allongé sur le bitume glacé? Comment le monde peut continuer de tourner, alors que tu en a disparu?

Mes larmes coulent, et tombent sur _ton _visage vide, vide de toutes émotions, vide de vie. Et moi, mon cœur saigne, mon âme brule et tout mon être hurle la douleur qui me détruit peu à peu.

_Toi_, mon amour, ma vie, pourquoi as-tu dû t'en aller? Je sais pourtant la réponse, alors que je serre _ton_ corps contre le mien. Tout ça, c'est à cause de ce malade, qui maintenant me regarde -_nous regarde_- en riant comme un dingue. Je ne le connais même pas, ne sais même pas pourquoi il t'a fait ça, nous a fait ça, mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant. Mes rêves, mes promesses, tout ça s'est brisé au moment où tu m'a laissé seul sur cette Terre.

Il lève à nouveau son arme, celle qui t'a arraché à moi, mais pas pour me délivrer moi de mon existence désormais inutile, il est bien trop cruel pour cela.

Une autre détonation, camouflé parmi tant d'autres, et un corps qui tombe, toujours avec ce sourire de dément.  
Je m'éloigne de _toi_, à contre cœur, pour me saisir de l'instrument de mort.

Dis, tu te rappelle? C'était il y a un an, jour pour jour, à une fête organisé par notre bande d'amis. C'est là que nous nous sommes embrassé, touché et aimé pour la première fois. Et ce fut la première fois que nous nous échangions ces mots, ces simples mots qui changèrent tout. Depuis le temps que l'on se tournait autour, à se disputer, se taquiner, toujours à rechercher l'attention de l'autre. Je ne sais même plus quand j'ai commencé à t'aimer, peut-être depuis le tout début.

Tu t'en rappelle, _mon _Marimo, de tous ces surnoms idiots que l'on se trouvait, juste pour faire enrager l'autre? Oui, déjà à cette époque je t'aimais; t'aimais comme un fou. Et me voilà à rire, mes larmes coulant sur mes joues pour à nouveau tomber sur les tiennes, en repensant à _toi_, à nous. Tous ces souvenirs; _toi_ t'énervant pour un rien, _toi _qui te moques une fois de plus de mes drôles de sourcils, _toi_ qui t'amuse tranquillement avec quelques-unes de mes mèches blondes, _toi_qui t'entraîne consciencieusement au sabre, _toi_ qui dors sereinement contre moi, et _tes_ baisers, _tes_ sourires, _ton_ regard, _ton _corps que j'aimais tant explorer... Tout ça, et bien plus, c'est ce qui me permet maintenant de quitter ce monde avec le sourire.

J'ai une pensée pour nos proche, ceux qui sont nos amis mais surtout notre famille, qui vont devoir supporter la douleur d'une double-perte. Mais je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde sans _toi_, ça m'est tout simplement impossible. C'est tellement égoïste, je le sais bien, mais je n'y peux rien. Tu étais tout pour moi, _l'homme que j'aimais_, le seul à me connaître par cœur. Même si je restait en vie, je ne serais plus jamais capable d'être réellement heureux; mes rêve, mon rêve, perdent tout leur sens si je ne le réalise pas avec _toi _à mes côtés.  
Je sais que toi, tu aurais pu le supporter, car tu es bien plus fort que moi, même si je ne te l'aurais jamais avouer. Moi, je suis simplement trop faible pour pouvoir vivre avec ce vide dans mon cœur et mon âme.

Et c'est toujours souriant de _nos_souvenirs, que je lève cette arme à ma tempe.

Une autre détonation, caché par d'autres et par les cris de joie. Les lumières s'envolent et brillent, multicolores, pendant que mon corps s'écroule à côté du tien. C'est finit, je vais enfin pouvoir te rejoindre.

_Je t'aimais et t'aimerais toujours, et ceci à la vie, à la mort, Zoro. _

* * *

Voilà, tout le monde il est mourru... **T.T **Une review malgré tout?


End file.
